


[Podfic of] A Surfeit of Tarts

by exmanhater



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-26
Updated: 2011-05-26
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5700481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared schemes and keeps a recipe journal. Jensen begrudgingly eats the flan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] A Surfeit of Tarts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Surfeit of Tarts](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/168451) by memphis86. 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1OnjFR6) [9 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

 **Length** : 19:53 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
